Upper side
by boomeranng
Summary: Bella y Edward son estudiantes del St. Judes High en el upper east side de NY pero no son estudiantes normales, sino que tienen grandes secretos En este mundo de lujos y chismes serán capaces de estar juntos? CASI todos humanos LEMON ExB
1. 1 Encuentro

**Me inspiré en la serie Gossip Girl y en unas cuantas historias que he leído, luego subo sus nombres a mi perfil. También subiré otras imágenes para que se ubiquen mejor, no quiero que quepa dudas acerca de mis ideas sobre algunas cosas, no se preocupen, tampoco los voy a restringir la imaginación =)**

**Tenía tantas ideas para esta historia que terminé escribiendo cuatro capítulos la primera vez xD ojala les guste. Subiré los primeros dos capítulos seguidos.**

**Contiene LEMON, si no eres mayor de diez y ocho años, no leas, ok?**

**Soy una fan de EdwardxBella, así que lo siento por los team Jacob ^^U.**

**Provecho ^^**

Ah, upper East side NY, nada más alejado y cercano de mí hogar. Mi padre, Charlie como prefiere que lo llame es dueño de unas de las empresas forestales más grandes del mundo, ya que tuvo la suerte de comprar unos terrenos en su pueblo natal, Forks, los que increíblemente se convirtieron en los terrenos más cotizados del lado occidental. Cuando estaba haciendo su fortuna, conoció a mi madre, Rene, pero luego de unos años de haber nacido decidieron divorciarse por motivos de convivencia, aunque inesperadamente se llevan muy bien y creo que aún hay fuego entre ellos, a pesar de que mi madre se casó nuevamente con Phil, un beisbolista bastante popular de las ligas mayores. Toda mi vida he vivido aquí, entre lujos y comodidades pero nada es tan bueno como parece, he tenido que aguantar de todo tipo de chismes, atados amorosos y escenas que nadie querría ver, aunque no puedo criticarlo todo y tampoco puedo decir que soy una de las más santas de mi circulo social…

Isabella Swan, unos de los nombres más escuchados de los frívolos millonarios de nuestro hambiente, es como me llama la mayoría de las personas, Bella, para los amigos. Pertenezco al grupo de las populares, no sé si por buena suerte de la vida o mera tortura, ya que definitivamente creo no encajar con el prototipo del grupo. No malentiendan, mi físico y estatus social si, Charlie es una de las personas más ricas del mundo y todo el mundo quiere mi compañía (aunque sea solo por el dinero) y gracias a eso he podido "cuidarme"; pero la bulimia de las otras chicas de mi edad me desencaja, su mentalidad de perfección es obsesivo y a pesar de que soy de contextura delgada no soy nada deportista, aunque si cuido bastante mi piel, de lo blanca que soy el sol me hace pésimo.

Por una parte, entrar a este grupito de mimadas y bitches **(¿o prefieren en español? Suena menos feo en ingles ^^U**) me ha traído bastantes problemas con mis padres (aunque ya están acostumbrados), entre escándalo y escándalo, fiestas alocadas en donde no podía acordarme ni de mi nombre y prejuicios y reputación digna de una popular que realmente aborrezco, definitivamente no soy tan mala persona. Pero por otra parte nadie se mete conmigo y tengo ciertos privilegios que no podría dejar pasar.

Me estaba preparando para la fiesta de bienvenida – así se le llamaba a la primera fiesta socialmente importante dentro del St. Judes High que generalmente las personas más adineradas de la escuela eran los patrocinadores) con Alice, mi mejor amiga y compañera de clases y con Sam, mi media hermana hija de Phil que es un año menor que yo. A pesar de estar en el vocabulario de toda popular, mis conocimientos de moda aun eran bastante pobres en comparación con Alice y, a pesar de que ella se llevaba pésimo con Jessica Stanley, la reina de la secundaria y por lo mismo no estaba en el grupo de las populares, era definitivamente la mejor vestida de todo el colegio.

Por supuesto, teníamos que ir de acuerdo a nuestro estatus social y de popularidad, y aunque estaba en el último curso, la fiesta de bienvenida siempre te definía por todo el año y si no estabas invitado era el peor castigo del mundo: un año entero siendo ignorado y torturado.

Sam estaba emocionadísima, era su primer año en la escuela pero sabía que le iría bastante bien, era hermosa, tenia el pelo castaño claro y ojos pardo enormes, su cara estaba llena de pecas que la hacían ver encantadora, mucho más linda que todo el grupito de populares de la escuela.

Me puse el vestido de noche que Alice había escogido para mi, un vestido azul oscuro, muy corto pero bastante cómodo que dejaba la espalda media descubierta y se abrochaba con dos cintas en el sector del cuello. Me despeinó el cabello y lo medio amarró, haciendo parecer como algo "casual" y me puso unos tacos bajos del mismo color del vestido. Sabía que Alice era genial en lo que hacía.

Ella se puso rápidamente su vestido púrpura con hombros descubiertos y largo hasta la rodilla, de colocó un prendedor de flor en el cabello que le quedaba perfecto con su corte alocado y se dispuso a ayudar a Sam que entraba en un ataque de nervios. El vestido de Sam era muy lindo y simple, era color verde claro que le combinaba con sus ojos y sin ningún estampado con muchas capas cayendo por sus piernas.

Ya había recibido muchas llamadas de Jessica pero realmente no me interesaba llegar temprano a esa fiesta, ni siquiera sabía quien la daba y la dirección solo pasó por mis oídos al decirle al chofer a donde debíamos ir. además estaría allí Mike Newton, el capitán del equipo de lacrosse y mi novio para fines prácticos pero en realidad era un estúpido con buenas intenciones y buen cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos al penthouse nos vimos invadidas del fuerte ruido, las conversaciones, la música y el ruido en la piscina y el coctail que estaban en las mesitas por todas partes. El grupo de las populares se acercaron, comentando todos los chismes de las últimas horas en la fiesta.

Cuando se esparcieron buscando a sus novios de los equipos de waterpolo y lacrosse me dejaron sola con Alice, Sam se había ido con sus compañeras lo que era un gran alivio, podía divertirme con Alice, hasta que al poco rato de bailar con mi amiga divisé a Mike medio borracho haciendo estupideces con sus amigos para llamar la atención. Me dispuse a arrancar hasta que escuché su voz de niño bueno.

-¡Bella! – su rubio cabello estaba húmedo quizá por su obsesión de peinarse y sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción. Mal augurio, me mataría de aburrimiento con sus nuevas anécdotas que apenas entendía.

Miré a Alice con ojos de 'ayuda' pero me devolvió la mirada de 'esto tu te lo buscaste' y se fue bailando al son de la música electrónica. Maldito monstruito con cara de hada, siempre me dejaba sola para enfrentarme a mi novio… ok, eso era normal y no es que odiara a Mike, de hecho era muy buen amigo pero estaba muy metido en su rol de chico popular y su doble estándar y su esfuerzo obsesivo por mi aprobación a veces me sacaban de quicio. Si, es cierto, estaba con Mike principalmente para que Jessica no me molestara; nunca dije ser una niña buena.

Después de sacarme a Mike de encima diciéndole que iba al baño comencé a buscar a Alice pero todos en esa fiesta me conocían y no fue fácil evadir sus comentarios, invitaciones, bailes y tragos. Cuando finalmente pude encontrar a Alice realmente debía ir al baño así que le dejé mis cosas y comencé a buscar la habitación. Y nunca me hubiese sorprendido tanto buscar un baño; abrí ya la cuarta puerta y encontré a Mike y a Jessica en pleno acto arriba de una mesa. _Oh-por-dios_! No es que me sintiera herida ni nada, me sorprendía la poca vergüenza y consideración hacia mi por parte de ellos.

Salí rápido para que no se dieran cuenta pero fue demasiado tarde, Mike gritaba mi nombre pero no quería pasar tal vergüenza delante de todos los que estaban en la fiesta, mi estatus social se caería de un precipicio así que corrí hasta el segundo piso y entré a la primera habitación a la derecha que encontré.

Era una habitación muy grande, estaba oscura por las cortinas que no dejaban entrar la luz de los faroles de la ciudad. Al medio se encontraba una cama de dos plazas con un respaldo de cuero acolchado. A un lado de la habitación había un librero lleno de libros antiguos y un sillón muy grande al fondo de la habitación junto con un mueble con un equipo de música y, por lo que vi, estaban ordenados todos los discos de música que podían existir. Empecé a ojear los libros y saqué por inercia Cumbres Borrascosas. Me sabía cada párrafo del libro pero jamás me aburriría.

De repente sentí abrirse una puerta al otro lado de la cama.

Hey – apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño estaba Edward Masen, el chico más guapo del colegio -pero no el más popular por su actitud antisocial- y _Ohmygosh_! Que guapo que era.

Me quedé mirándolo como ensimismada por unos segundos que para mi fueron horas; tenía su cabello color bronce totalmente desordenado, su camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho y sus pantalones de traje negro le quedaban perfectos con sus zapatos Armani terminados en punta.

Hey – le respondí como una idiota. Jamás tenía excusas para hablar con él, a pesar de ser bastante popular. Jamás nos había tocado asignaturas juntos y debía admitir que me intimidaba un poco.

Me sonrió, se rascó un poco su cabeza y desvió su mirada al libro que sostenía.

- Usualmente las chicas que entran a mi habitación se dedican a husmear mis cosas personales, no mis libros y menos los clásicos. -

-Usualmente los chicos que quieren hablarme no sacan como primer tema de conversación los libros ni cuan entrometida que soy – le devolví la sonrisa.

Me senté en su cama con la mirada fija en sus ojos, subí las piernas a la cama y comencé a ojear el libro con cara de despreocupada sin sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro, era la primera vez que desafiaba a Edward y la primera vez que coqueteaba tan descaradamente y realmente esperaba que no le molestara.

Comenzó a reírse y luego añadió:

- ¿Y no estás en mi fiesta bailando y emborrachándote con tus amigas? -

- Resulta ser que justamente me estoy escondiendo de mis 'amigas' – exageré sarcásticamente el tono de amigas – y además, no me gustan mucho estas fiestas.

- Wow, primero entras sin permiso a mi habitación, revisas mis cosas, me desafías y luego criticas mi fiesta – aún sonreía pícaramente y se acercó a la cama. – y precisamente por qué estás arrancando de tu noble circulo social?

- Por su noble fidelidad – dije en tono airoso – solo digamos que me quería ahorrar una escena delante de todos, ya sabes, quien querría oír los problemas sentimentales de las chicas populares – y giré mis ojos denotando sarcasmo.

-Oh, vaya, pues puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras – dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Por supuesto que lo haré – nuevamente mi tono desafiante salió a flote.

-Veo que no estás tan mal – tenía cara de desconfianza. No quería que pensara mal de mi.

-No lo estoy – dije bruscamente – pero no quiero ser una chica frívola a la que vean con un chico diferente cada semana y que apenas sienta tristeza de una ruptura.

-Tiene sentido – y me sonrió nuevamente con esa mirada coqueta, esa sonrisa que me derretía por dentro.

-¡Bella! – se oían unos pasos acercándose. Oh no, no quería ver la cara de perro victimizado de Mike ni las pobres excusas de Jessica que terminaban por culpar a todo el mundo menos ella.

Tal vez puse una cara de horror o que-se-yo pero Edward entendió perfectamente el asunto. Se apoyó rápidamente en la cama, tomó mi muñeca y me empujó hacia él fuera de la cama, cayendo al lado contrario al que daba a la puerta, en una alfombra shaggy. Caí encima de él, apenas a unos milímetros de besarnos, su nariz tocaba con la mía pero tenía una mano en mi boca para que me callara.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y entró Mike seguido de Jessica.

-¡Bella! – gritaba Mike, por suerte solo ojeó la habitación y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Mike! No se por qué buscas a Bella, ella ni siquiera te quiere!, siempre te evita, a diferencia de mi, Mike. Yo te quiero, deja a Bella – no sabía de donde diablos Jessica podía sacar una voz de victima tan falsa y que prácticamente todo le mundo cayera.

-Mentira, Bella me quiere, si no, no saldría conmigo – _dios Mike, escucha lo que te dicen _! me decía para mis adentros. – se que se siente herida… como pude hacerle eso a mi Bella?

- Ok Mike, como quieras pero vamos a buscar unos tragos y luego lo hablamos – Jessica le había tomado la mano y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación. No sabía si era porque Mike era un idiota o porque estaba totalmente borracho pero nadie podía caer en una trampa tan frívola y aprovechadora que esta! De todos modos gracias a Jessica no tendría que darle una y otra vez explicaciones a Mike de por qué no quería estar con él.

Escuchamos cerrarse la puerta al otro lado de la habitación y Edward sacó su mano de mi boca pero no soltó el abrazo que me tenía prisionera.

Nos quedamos largo rato mirándonos ensimismados, explicándonos todo el mundo con solo mirarnos. Vi en sus ojos necesidad y desesperación, quería tranquilizarlo, acunarlo, así que no me moví, dando a entender que no me iría a ninguna parte.

Lentamente movió su cabeza hacia delante, apoyó sus labios contra los míos suavemente como probando que no lo rechazaría, me miró nuevamente con sus ojos penetrantes y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente pero con mucha delicadeza. Sentía en su lengua necesidad de encontrar la mía, lo abracé y sentí que lentamente desabrochaba mi vestido por la espalda.


	2. 2 Playboy

**Segundo capítulo, de ahora en adelante subiré solo si tengo rewiews. En un principio pensé solo hacero desde el punto de vista de Bella pero pueden haber Edward's POV. También saldrán todos los personajes importantes de la saga, no se preocupen.**

**Twilight no me pertenece, solo es una historia de fan para fans =)**

**Contiene LEMON (en especial este capítulo), si no eres mayor de diez y ocho años, no leas, ok?**

**Jazz**

Capítulo 2

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nerviosa y expectante por lo que iba a ocurrir luego y no es que fuese mi primera vez. Era Edward el que causaba esa sensación en mi.

Instintivamente comencé a desabotonar su camisa, mostrando sus abdominales marcados y su piel pálida. Que sexy podía llegar a ser una persona, no me lo podía explicar.

Su mano subió hasta mi cabeza, presionando aún más su cara contra la mía mientras nos dábamos vuelta para cambiar nuestra posición. Derrepente sentí que estaba en el aire y era Edward que me había tomado entre sus brazos.

No puedo creer lo liviana y bella que eres – con una sonrisa nuevamente comenzó a besarme y me dejó encima de la cama. Yo, por mi parte, no tenía palabras para él.

Se recostó sobre mi, sacándome totalmente el vestido y dejándome en ropa interior, se arrodilló para sacarse la camisa y añadió:

-Demasiado hermosa para un idiota como ese… demasiado hermosa para todos – puntualizó y comenzó a besarme por todo el cuerpo.

Sus manos heladas me daban escalofríos. No supe en que minuto desabrochó mi sujetador, pero sus manos por mis pechos me hacían suspirar como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Me besó, mordió mis pezones y ahí comencé a desabrochar su pantalón.

-Edward – suspiré. El tenía su mano entre mis piernas. Estaba totalmente mojada, sus dedos cada vez entraban y salían más rápido.

-Dime, Bella, que quiere? – estaba jugando conmigo, pero no podía responderle, estaba demasiado preocupada de hacer otras cosas como para decirle lo que quería que hiciera.

-Por favor, Edward –gemí. Le había sacado con mis pies sus pantalones y calzoncillos pero el seguía moviendo sus dedos como si me conociera perfectamente.

Grita, grita mi nombre – me susurraba en mi oído. Eso claramente lo excitaba más. De todas formas no necesitaba decirlo, ya que prácticamente estaba gritando. Por suerte la música sonaba mucho más fuerte que nuestro gemidos.

-'¡Edward! Por favor, debes entrar – le mordí el cuello y creo que di en su punto débil. Y accedió a mis peticiones.

Sentí como entraba en mi y un suspiro de los dos dejó en claro el placer que eso nos causaba. Sus movimientos en un principio eran lentos pero rítmicos, enteros y hasta el fondo. Besaba todo su cuello, mordía sus labios y nos volvíamos a besar.

-Bella- gimió él. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos. Yo estaba llena de placer.

Estaba llegando a mi punto, agarré con una mano las sabanas egipcias y con la otra rasguñé su espalda. Luego el agarró con una mano mis dos muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y con su otro brazo acercó más mis caderas contra las suyas.

Era un movimiento rápido pero profundo, nunca antes había gemido tanto de placer y al parecer Edward tampoco.

-Voy… a acabar – me advirtió en mi oído. Me hizo temblar, nunca antes había necesitado tanto a una persona.

-Por favor, Edward, ¡hazlo! – mis gemidos invadían la habitación, ya salían con cada movimiento en que Edward entraba en mi.

-Ahhhhhhhh- su voz era ronca y llena de placer, sentí como acababa dentro de mí y me hizo suspirar.

Nos quedamos un largo rato ahí, acostados, el dentro mío, besándonos y mirándonos a los ojos. Podría ser que era un enamoramiento adolescente pero sabía y sentía que éramos el uno para el otro (**que cursi xD**)

Cuando salió dentro mío gimió nuevamente y yo sentí como el placer total invadía todo mi cuerpo.

Rápidamente me quedé dormida en su pecho, con las sabanas cubriéndonos.

Sentí que una luz invadía la habitación. Abrí mis ojos y ya era de día, pero estábamos en la misma posición en la que nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

Edward… como? Las cortinas… - lo miré con cara de no entender nada.

-La empleada. Debo decir que estaba un poco avergonzada… pero son sus instrucciones después de todo. – me miraba con sus ojos suaves, llenos de ternura y diversión.

¡¿Qué?! Oh no, Edward, ¿desde que hora estás despierto? – estaba totalmente ruborizada.

-Te ves tan linda cuando duermes, y cuando te ruborizas también – me dijo, divertido y luego añadió – Te da vergüenza que te vea durmiendo, después de lo que acabamos de hacer? – y me besó suavemente.

No sabía que decirle, era cierto, después de tener esa espectacular noche no podía darme vergüenza que me viera durmiendo pero había un pequeño detalle: yo hablaba cuando dormía.

-¿No me escuchaste decir nada, verdad? – presioné mi cara contra su pecho (**oh! Su pecho /////)** para que no viera mi reacción cuando me diera una respuesta.

- Solo un 'Edward te amo, no podría vivir sin ti' –

-¿Qué? – estaba totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada.

- Por supuesto que no – me respondió rodando sus ojos. Me besó en la frente y me volvió a mirar.

-Solo dijiste algo sobre Alice y Sam y luego que tenías ganas de comer cereal – miró la hora – y sí, creo que es hora de desayunar. ¿Bella? ¿pasa algo?

Oh no, maldición! Alice y Sam. La noche anterior le había pasado mis cosas a Alice para ir al baño y luego ocurrió todo lo demás, inesperado por cierto.

Me levanté y me enrollé en la sabana de encima y comencé a buscar mi ropa. Sentí unas manos agarrarme por la cintura y acariciarme los hombros. Edward me besó entre la oreja y la mandíbula. _Maldición_, que bien se sentía eso.

-Quédate un rato más en la cama – me rogó con su voz profunda y sexy.

Me costó unos segundo recuperarme y pensar bien, su poder sobre mi era tremendo.

-No puedo, Alice y Sam deben estar buscándome – me di vuelta y apoyé mi frente sobre su frente, el comenzó a buscar una entrada entre las sabanas para tocar mi piel. Luego botó la sabana y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

-Por favor, un rato más – susurró en mi oído. – aprovechemos el tiempo… ojala te hubiera conocido antes.

Me presionó junto a su cuerpo y sentí algo duro haciendo contacto con mi pierna. _Ohmygosh_, solo el podía encenderme tan rápidamente.

Caímos en la cama, yo encima de él y comenzó a acariciar mi piel. Comencé mordiendo sus labios y besando su cuello y luego comencé a bajar, su pecho, sus abdominales… Comencé a lamerlo, y luego lo introduje a mi boca. Era tan grande y duro y me excitaba tanto. Edward comenzó a gemir, a decir mi nombre… y me gustaba. Lo tomé con las manos y comencé a succionar.

-¡Oh, Bella! – estaba agarrado de las sabanas, sabía que estaba llegando a su límite. – Bella, voy a… a… acabar.- y sentí como todo fluía dentro de mi boca.

Me tomó la cara y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente y me tiró hacia atrás, cayendo sobre mí y repitiendo todo lo que habíamos hecho ayer. Después de estar un rato descansando en su cama decidí que ya era hora de irme, Alice debía de estar histérica.

Me paré y fui al baño que estaba en una esquina, al lado de la cama. Si no fuera porque en general nuestras casas eran enormes, me hubiese sorprendido su baño. Tenía un jacuzzi y una ducha tan grande como un closet. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y busqué en el closet un cepillo de dientes. Lo abrí y comencé a lavarme los dientes. Luego entre a la ducha y traté de calmarme un poco. Agarré la toalla, me envolví en ella y entre nuevamente a la habitación. Edward tenía en su mano mi ropa, me la pasó y añadió:

-Definitivamente no puedes irte antes de que yo salga de la ducha – y me besó la frente.

De cualquier forma no podía irme, Edward no me había pasado mi ropa interior para asegurarse de que no me iría. Comencé a pasearme en toalla por la habitación, viendo las fotos que tenía encima de su velador. En un marco plateado salía un sujeto de unos 30 años, rubio y un niño de unos 8 años a su lado, totalmente sonrientes. Seguramente eran Edward y su padre. Lo única que tenía entendido que su padre era director de la junta de médicos y tenía a su cargo un hospital en Nueva York.

Sentí cerrarse el grifo y regresé al lado de la cama. Salió Edward con su pelo mojado y las gotas que caían por su pecho. Me sentí nuevamente excitada pero debía calmarme, me tenía que ir. No me explicaba como Edward podía hacerme sentir así cada vez que lo veía.

-No es justo que agarres mi ropa interior como seguro – dije poniendo cara molesta – sabes que no me iba a ir de todas formas. Él se limitó a darme esa sonrisa pícara.

Nos vestimos y bajamos al piso en que la noche anterior estaba abarrotada de gente. En esos momentos había gente tirada en los sillones y en las alfombras, unos durmiendo y otros conversando. Pensaba que podíamos pasar desapercibidos pero fue un error pensar eso. Todos se daban vuelta a vernos bajar juntos las escaleras. Sentí que me ponía roja rápidamente así que cambié rápidamente mi chip de personalidad por la de popular y miré en alto el camino a la cocina, sin desviar la mirada.

Edward me sirvió un bowl de cereales y el tomó una taza de café. Nos mirábamos, no dijimos nada en todo el desayuno, solo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos.

No encontré a Alice por ninguna parte así que supuse que volvió a casa con Sam. Alice siempre pasaba en mi casa y ella y Charlie se llevaban realmente bien así que no me preocupaba. Sam vivía conmigo y con Charlie porque Rene y Phil vivían en Seattle y a pesar de que estaba aún enamorado de Rene (o eso es lo que creía yo) siempre era amable y tenía buenas intenciones y, a pesar de ser la pareja de mi madre, Phil y Charlie no se llevaban para nada mal. Por otra parte, Sam le había rogado a Rene a venir a vivir conmigo, mientras yo le rogaba a Charlie lo mismo.

Edward llamó a su chofer para darle mi dirección y me fue a dejar a la puerta de la limusina.

-Bella… - Edward tomó mi mano, antes de subirme a la limo.

-¿Si? – sabía que me pediría el teléfono pero me tenía que hacer la desentendida, por supuesto.

-Dame tu numero de celular, ¿ok? – sabía que quería decir otra cosa y que no se atrevía. Era tan raro ver esta faceta de Edward. No es que lo conociera de antes pero en el colegio siempre era altanero, con la frente en alto y disuelto a sus cosas. Nunca dudaba.

Tomé su teléfono y disqué mi número. Se lo devolví y lo miré nuevamente.

-Edward, di lo que tengas que decir, sabes que no me voy a enojar – a pesar de mis palabras temía que me dijera que todo esto había sido un error pero que me pidiera el número de teléfono me despistaba un poco.

De cualquier forma, aunque me dijera eso, tampoco me quebraría ni nada, el orgullo siempre estaba primero para alguien de este círculo social.

- No es algo de lo que te vayas a enojar – me miró divertido – creo que a muchas les hubiese gustado que les dijera esto pero antes simplemente no lo entendía… Bella, creo que esto puede seguir, quiero que siga – me miró con determinación – no nos conocemos pero siento que te estaba esperando… es pronto pero no quiero que estés con nadie más, yo no estaré con nadie más.

Wow, estaba sin palabras, eso si que JAMÁS me lo imaginé del frío Edward Masen. Su popularidad era tremenda al igual que la cantidad de mujeres que se le conocía… como también la rapidez con la que las botaba.

Yo… yo también siento lo mismo – le dije algo avergonzada. Él me sonrió.

-Pero sabes mi historial de mujeres – dijo algo serio y pensativo – es una mala idea que se conozca lo nuestro – determinó.

Sí, sería malo para los dos, aunque una bomba para todo el colegio – sonreí ante la idea de que Jessica moriría por el chisme, y también por acostarse con Edward pero es algo que nunca le funcionó, a sabiendas de que Edward se metía con cualquiera… temblé ante la idea, me molestaba saber que Edward ya había sido de otras.

Así que tratemos de no hacerlo público, ¿ok? – sus ojos me miraban fijamente, rogaban para que dijera que no y que si a la vez.

-Ok – sonreí ante la idea de que fuera nuestro secreto, de que él fuera solo mío.

Me besó en los labios y me subí a la limusina. Bajé la ventana y se acercó a mi oído.

Nos vemos a escondidas en las salas entonces – denotando el doble sentido de sus palabras, sonrió, guiñó el ojo y el auto partió.

Sonreí ante la idea alocada y arriesgada. _Edward Masen, eres un playboy_, dije para mis adentros.


	3. 3 Chismes

**Gracias Fayres! Si, creo que nos tiene a todas metidas eso del Gossip Girl.**

**Subiré dos capítulos seguidos =)**

**Rewiews por favor!**

Capítulo 3

Llegué a mi departamento, un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, cuatro de los veintiún pisos eran nuestra casa, el ascensor se abrió y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Alice enojadísima.

-Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad? – ya tenía miedo en la reacción de mi mejor amiga.

-Ajá, por supuesto que lo estás – me agarró la muñeca y me arrastró hasta el living.- por suerte para ti no está Charlie para sumarse a lo que se te viene.

Me senté de uno de los sillones, me saqué los zapatos y sonreí. Alice me miró incrédula y empezó:

-Primero… que tiene la ventana que sonríes al verla? – creo que realmente le despistó mi sonrisa.

-Nada, solo me acuerdo de la fiesta – la miré y sonreí – sigue con el interrogatorio.

-Ooook – dijo incrédula - ¿Dónde te metiste toda la noche? ¡Estaba como loca buscándote en la mañana! No te vi en toda la noche y ni siquiera estabas con Jessica o con... Mike.

-Oh oh – tuve un mal presentimiento - Alice, ¿se supo lo que hizo Mike anoche? – ya estaba sentada mirando directamente a mi amiga.

-Si y lo normal sería que te preguntara como te sientes respecto a eso, pero sé que no te interesaba Mike Newton así que no sabía responderle a los demás mientras debatían entre que seguramente estabas llorando en alguna habitación o te estabas agarrando otro tipo y… - Alice apenas respiraba para soltar todo lo que se había guardado durante la noche - ¿me podrías decir de una vez por todas que hiciste en la noche? ¡Absolutamente nadie te vio!

- No debes enfadarte, ¿ok? – le dije seriamente y luego sonreí – la segunda opción que debatían es la más acertada…

Alice abrió los ojos como gato, se paró y gritó emocionada - ¡¿Con quien?! ¿No decías que no te acostarías con nadie más del colegio? – estaba sonriendo y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

-Dos palabras: Edward Masen.

-Bella… - me dijo Alice con ojos decepcionados- vas a salir herida… sabes como es su expediente…

-Lo sé, Alice, pero también sé que esto es totalmente diferente ha como eran las cosas… para los dos- dije resuelta, Alice lo notó y se calmó.

-Ok, cuéntamelo todo, sonrió, pidiendo detalles.

-Pero primero otra cosa, ¿y Sam? – me sentí pésimo, ¿qué persona dejaría a su hermana a su suerte en una fiesta?

-No te preocupes, ahora está durmiendo en su habitación. Ahora, cuéntame.

-Ok…

Luego de contarle a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado sentí que no era mentira lo que había pasado. Sonreí frente a lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. También le conté sobre nuestra despedida pero Alice pareció un poco triste.

-No es tan fácil como lo imaginas, Bella. Andar escondiéndose en la escuela y todo eso, además que no te pillen… – miró hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sabes todo eso? Y ¿por qué te deprimes? – esta vez era yo la intrigada.

-Nada, solo me lo imagino, además, sabes lo romántica que soy y con la cantidad de series que veo – añadió rápidamente – no se ve fácil…-

-¡Bella! – Sam estaba en el segundo piso del departamento desde la escalera y bajó corriendo y me abrazó.

-¡Gracias! Eres la mejor hermana – y me besó en la mejilla. Tenía los ojos emocionadísimos, tenía miedo de preguntarle por que me agradecía tanto algo de lo que absolutamente no tenía idea.

-Emm… ¿de nada? – la miré en busca de más explicaciones.

-¡Lo pasé genial! No sabía que eras tan popular en la escuela, ¡todo el mundo se acercaba a hablarme! Y tan poco estuviste tan protectora como otras veces, pensé que en cualquier momento me saldrías a buscar…- rodó los ojos como si eso hubiese sido una reacción ridícula en cualquier persona… la verdad es que era bastante celosa.

-Me alegro que lo hayas pasado genial, cielo – y le devolví el beso en la mejilla.

A pesar de que sabía que no le gustaba mi recelo con ella, se veía encantadora de lo feliz que estaba.

-¿Y por qué no volviste con nosotras? ¿Te quedaste con Jess? – dios mío, que inocente que era mi hermana. A veces dudaba si lo mejor para ella era ir al St. Judes High.

-No Sam, me quedé con un chico en la cocina… - me arrepentí de inmediato. No podía contarle a mi hermana que había tenido una noche de sexo con Edward Masen; y no porque no confiara en mi hermana, era todo lo contrario: no quería que mi hermanita pensara mal de mí por meterme con uno de los chicos más 'fáciles' de la escuela… e incluso me dolía pensar así de Edward! A pesar de que aún no lo conocía. Y la peor pregunta estaba por venir…

-¡Wooow! Bella, debes decirme quien es! No creí que lo que había hecho Mike anoche fuera verdad – Sam pareció dudar, realmente no creía que pensara tan bien de los del Upper East side. – pero dime! Quien es ese chico!

-¿Chico? No, no Sam, éramos varios – me paré nerviosa- iré a cambiarme de ropa… A todo esto Sam, recuerdas lo que te advertí ¿verdad? ¿No le diste tu número de teléfono a nadie?

-Am… no, no se lo dí a nadie, aún no entiendo por qué no debo.

-Para que no te expongas a Gossip Girl, Sam. Y créeme, nos lo agradecerás, te destruye con cada chisme que manda – Alice estaba a mi favor, eso era muy reconfortable. Se levantó también del sofá – te acompaño Bella. Sam, debes desayunar.

A pesar de que al día siguiente entrábamos a clases, Alice se quedó en nuestra casa hasta que llegó Charlie, aunque pasaba semanas en nuestra casa. Vivía con su madre, Esme Cullen, la famosa diseñadora directora de la reconocida marca de ropa Cullen's, y su hermano mayor, Emmet que hace dos años salió del St. Judes y estaba estudiando en Yale. Como su madre viajaba constantemente a Europa para sus desfiles, Alice quedaba sola ya que su padre había muerto cuando era pequeña.

-Bella… ¡Bella! Despierta, vamos a llegar tarde – era Sam la que estaba saltando arriba mió. De repente recordé que entrábamos a la escuela.

Desde que llegó ayer Charlie nos pasamos horas conversando, luego Alice se fue –tenía todas sus cosas del colegio en su casa, por eso no se quedó- y luego seguimos conversando los tres, pedimos pizza y nos acostamos muy tarde, de me había olvidado preparar todo, por suerte la empleada tenía mi uniforme listo.

Me puse la falta tableada, unas pantys grises, mis botas de cuero medio, una blusa blanco invierno y llevé la corbata y el abrigo de cuero en la mano. Nos subimos a la limo y pudimos descansar y comer algo.

Por suerte llegamos veinticinco minutos antes al Central Park, de ahí en adelante teníamos que caminar por el tráfico. Íbamos caminando con Sam y sonaron nuestros celulares. Era un mensaje de Gossip Girl. Abrí el slicescreen y vi una foto mía y de Edward en la cama el día de la fiesta ,aunque no se mostraba la cara de Edward, todos sabrían que era él y me quería morir.

_A pesar de querer mostrar una cara de niña buena, el rompimiento con Mike trae sus venganzas. Estar en el grupo de las populares no te hace un ángel Bella. Por suerte, tampoco te metiste con otro santo, todos sabemos lo fácil que él es._

Y llegó otra foto. Era Edward y otra chica, estaban contra la pared besándose. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que le creyera a Edward Masen.

_Ya que se reveló tu faceta, pecadora, ¿cuál será tu venganza esta vez? Estamos ansiosos por descubrirla._

Cerré el celular y miré a Sam. Pero ella no me estaba prestando atención, sino que miraba su celular. Le agarré la mano y vi que ella también tenía el mensaje de Gossip Girl. Me miró con cara herida y comenzó a correr a través del parque.

-¡Sam!, espera, ¡puedo explicarlo! – corrí tras ella, no quería empezar mal el día, a pesar de ser yo la más herida.

-¡Me mentiste! Por supuesto que no podías contarme acerca de este chico porque iría a contárselo directamente a Charlie, ¿verdad? – siguió caminando rápido.

Le agarré la mano y le dí un tirón para que se diera vuelta, estaba enojadísima.

-¡Eres una idiota! ¿Lo sabías? – Sam quedó sorprendida, nunca la regañaba – ¿crees que no te conté porque irías directo a Charlie? Perfecto, por eso se explica el por qué no quería que le dieras el número a nadie. ¡Gossip Girl te destruye Sam! Si no puedes entender que no quería que pensaras mal de mi puedes ir corriendo a donde mi padre.

Y comencé a llorar. Sam me miraba avergonzada, se sentía culpable y desesperada. Siempre era yo la que la consolaba, no ella a mi y no sabía que hacer. Abrió su celular y llamó a Alice. Llegó en cinco minutos y me abrazó.

-¡Bella! Sabía que ese idiota no era para ti, oh, cariño, sabes que no te merece, eres demasiado para alguien como él o como para cualquiera de esa escuela.- ya estábamos caminando hacia el St. Judes, por suerte íbamos con tiempo.

Llegamos y todo el mundo se quedaba viéndonos. Cuando Jess me vio corrió hacia mi emocionadísima.

-¡Hey B! te la tenías escondida, no? Por supuesto que eso quiere decir que me perdonas ¿verdad? Obviamente yo estaba ebria y Mike se aprovechó de mi y todo… pero dime, como conseguiste acostarte con él! – Ahj, Jess siempre conseguía sacarme de los nervios. Por suerte con un chisme así no bajaba del podio.

Fui a clases de geografía con miedo a encontrarme con Edward, por suerte no le tocaba esa clase conmigo. Debía sufrir toda una semana para saber que clases me tocaba con el y cuales no pero pasar la primera hora daba indicios de 'buena suerte'.

A la hora de almuerzo estaba en la mesa central con las demás chicas, Alice se excusaba de almorzar conmigo por almorzar con una amiga que era tímida y la verdad, nos encontrábamos. Mike estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa y me miraba fijamente mientras las chicas trataban de sacarme información que me negaba a dar, por suerte mi autoridad las paraba un poco osino me volvería loca.

De repente Edward entra al comedor con su desgarbado caminar de siempre, Mike se para y todo queda en silencio.

-Hey tú – dice Mike parándose derecho para parecer más alto que Edward. - ¿acaso no me debes ninguna explicación?

Edward y yo lo miramos con ojos asesinos. ¿Qué explicación le podía deber Edward a Mike? Era un descarado.

-A ti no te debo nada, si tengo que dar explicaciones a alguien es a Bella. – nunca había visto a Edward tan serio, es decir, el siempre estaba serio y alejado, era el 'misterioso' de la escuela pero estaba vez estaba enojado.

-¡Te acostaste con mi chica, imbécil! – Mike lo empujó.

-¡Hey! Tú eres el imbécil Mike, ¿Quién dijo que estábamos juntos? Mejor anda a esconderte en las faldas de J – grité. Creo que la única que disfrutaba esta situación era Jess y Gossip Girl.

-Bella, atrás, se que te sientes herida pero yo puedo con este tarado – Mike apretaba sus brazos como si solo necesitara fuerza para patearle el trasero a Edward.

-¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo hambre, ¿sabes? – Edward parecía aburrido e incómodo.

Pero Mike se dio vuelta y le pegó un combo en su mejilla izquierda. Todos quedamos sorprendidos. Es cierto, Mike a veces era un idiota hablador pero jamás pensé que hiciera algo como eso.

Entonces Edward lo tacleó y le azotó la cabeza en el pavimento.

Pasaron minutos sin decir nada hasta que salió un profesor y los mandó a inspectoría. Estaba nerviosísima, había decidido saltarme esa clase y esperar afuera de la oficina del director para saber si debía culparme o reír de la situación.

Después de cuarenta minutos se abrió la puerta. Estaba expectante, quería saber que le iba a pasar a Edward. A pesar de sentirme completamente herida estaba preocupada, por suerte mi orgullo me permitía ocultarlo.

Salió Edward primero, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se quedó mirando. Se acercó a mí y subí la mirada. Me sentía estúpida.

-Bella, yo… quería explicártelo, pero bueno, así sucedieron las cosas y… - Edward no me miraba a los ojos, derepente quería tener el poder de leer mentes para saber que pensaba. – creo que es mejor que no nos relacionemos, ya sabemos como terminarán las cosas.

Me paré y utilicé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poder permanecer como si nada me afectara.

-Está bien Edward, después de todo, las tienes a todas a tus pies – me paré y me sacudí la falta como si le hubiese caído una miga. – de todos modos, no me gusta relacionarme con cobardes.

Me dí media vuelta y caminé por el pasillo. Edward me seguía con la mirada mientras unas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.


	4. 4 Relaciones

**No me he demorado tanto, no?**

**Y hasta yo quedé chockeada con lo de Alice, ya se viene algo interesante también.**

**Disfruten =)**

Capítulo 4

Pasaron cinco semanas desde aquel incidente y ninguna palabra entre Edward y yo. Solo teníamos biología juntos pero eso era más que suficiente para todo tipo de contacto, ya que éramos pareja en el laboratorio. Apenas hablábamos en clases, pero la tensión entre nosotros era inmensa. Siempre salía primero Edward cuando tocaban el timbre para anunciar que la clase había acabado pero al comienzo de la sexta semana ya estaba en mi límite y comencé a irme antes de que la clase acabara, después de todo, nos iba muy bien en biología.

A la hora que yo tenía biología, Alice tenía historia nacional con el profesor Jasper Hale pero algunas chicas me habían dicho que últimamente el profe daba por terminada su clase antes así que me dirigí hacia el aula de historia pensando en reunirme con Alice y conversar un poco ya que en la escuela no pasábamos tanto rato juntas.

Dí vuelta en la esquina del cuarto piso que daba hacia la puerta de la única sala del solitario piso y estaba entrecerrada. Cuando me acerqué a agarrar el picaporte escuché un gemido y me sorprendí. Miré por la rendija de la puerta y tal fue mi sorpresa al ver a sr. Jasper con Alice acostados en el escritorio del profesor teniendo sexo que tropecé cuando dí un paso hacia atrás que pensé que mi maniobra de escape a escondidas fracasaría estrepitosamente.

Me asusté al contacto de alguien agarrandome por la cintura y poniendo su mano en mi boca. De todas formas no iba a emitir ningún grito pero mientras trataba de darme vuelta para saber quien me estaba agarrando –y saber quien más compartía el secreto de Alice- más me apretaba contra su cuerpo y ponía más énfasis en callarme con su mano. Bajamos con cuidado las escaleras y sentí que la puerta de la salita de las sillas detrás de las escaleras se abría. Sentí que me soltaba y me dí vuelta inmediatamente.

No se por qué no me sorprendió que fuera Edward el que me había callado, después de todo, reconocí el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío… y lo extrañaba.

Nos miramos un rato sin decir nada hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Aún quedan treinta minutos para que suene el timbre, suerte, ¿no? – estaba un poco incómodo por como se arreglaba su cabello cobrizo sin éxito.

-¿Desde cuando sabes esto? – le pregunté fríamente mientras me arreglaba mi blusa que se había subido un poco por su abrazo.

-Bella… por favor, no creas que lo que te dije cuando te dejé en la limosina era mentira – agarró mi mano con su mano izquierda y con la derecha me levantó la cara para que lo mirara – la foto que mandó Gossip Girl aquél día fue cuando estaba terminando con Tanya, mi novia. Ella me besó pensando que con eso me detendría, pero no fue así.

Aparté la mirada, no quería creer nada, todo era mentiras alrededor mío.

-Bella, no estoy acostumbrado a rogar, pero si quieres lo hago ahora-

-Edward, para, yo también tengo mi orgullo, ¿si? No me interesan excusas falsas para justificarte en estas últimas semanas. Además tengo cosas que hacer. – me solté de sus manos y traté de pararme de la mesa en la que estaba sentada.

Edward me atrapó con sus brazos entre él y la mesa y no me dejaba pararme.

- Lo siento Bella, pero no te vas de aquí hasta que termine todo lo que tenga que decirte – sus ojos parecían determinados, tanto que no dudé ni siquiera en rebatirle.

-Ok, comienza – dije, pero no le dirigí la mirada, sabía que me deslumbraría como siempre lo hacía con las otras chicas. Yo no era como las otras.

- Lo que dije antes es cierto, no pensé que iba a besarme, pero desde ahí que no la veo. Por otra parte te e estado ignorando estas últimas semanas porque siempre las chicas con las que estoy son el blanco perfecto de Gossip Girl. Además, el otro día hablé con Alice y me contó lo de tu hermana, sé que es importante para ti lo que ella piense… algo innecesario si me pides mi opinión. – Edward tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, lo sentía y me ponía nerviosa.

Entonces fue ahí cuando descubriste lo de Alice – puntualicé mirando sagazmente sus ojos.

Sí, pero esa vez solo se estaban besando – me sonrió picaramente. Sentí que el calor rápidamente ascendía y eso que las ventanas estaban a medio abrir.

– Bella, no quiero que seas el blanco de chismes sin fundamento – nuevamente puso su carácter serio. – si estoy contigo no quiero papeles sucios, quería algo fuera del colegio, más serio...

¿Cómo podía rebatir con algo así? Edward era un injusto. Aunque sabía a que punto quería llegar.

-Algo más… secreto? – pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez. Dios mío, no debí haber hecho eso, me capturó desde el segundo en el que subí la mirada.

-Ajá – dijo con su voz seductora, acercándose a centímetros de mi cuerpo.

Entonces sonó el timbre y apartó sus brazos de mi lado.

- Adelante señorita Ocupada, puede ir a hacer las cosas que tenía pendiente – dijo en tono sarcástico.

Me paré, abrí la puerta y salí sin mirarlo. Que rabia me daba cuando Edward Masen me probaba. Pero lo importante aquí no era el chico que me volvía loca, sino que era mi mejor amiga.

Subí al cuarto piso nuevamente imaginando que ya habían terminado sus asuntos, después de todo ya habían tocado el timbre.

Golpeé la puerta de todos modos para asegurarme y escuché al sr. Jasper decir 'adelante'.

-Entonces es así como pasa el asunto de las guerras del sur – dijo Alice en un tono nada convincente. Además aún colorada.

-Hola sr. Hale, Alice, debo hablar contigo un momento – y agarré la muñeca de mi amiga hacia fuera del salón.

-Gracias por su tiempo, sr. Hale – dijo Alice dirigiéndole una sonrisita cómplice.

El sr. Jasper le respondió con otra sonrisa mientras yo miraba a Alice de forma rendida, por lo que el sr. Jasper se dio cuenta y corrió su mirada inmediatamente.

Me dirigí a una banquita de uno de los patios interiores y vigilé que nadie estuviera cerca.

-Bella, que…

-Alice, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? – le dije con tono de reproche. – es decir, por supuesto que te apoyaría en todo lo que te propusieras, pero ¿esto? ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?

-Hay no, Bella, ¿lo sabes? – me miró con cara de pánico.

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que hay que cerrar la puerta con llave cuando estás en medio de un 'asunto', sobre todo en la escuela.

-Dímelo tú – dijo ofendida.

-¡Hey! No estoy reprochándote con quien estés sino de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando estás con un profesor, que el asunto ahí se pone grave si los pillan. – dije yo, aún más ofendida.

-Lo siento… - Alice estaba cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué no me contaste Alice? Sabes que no le hubiese contado a nadie y te hubiese ayudado – dije ahora preocupada – no soy la única que sabe esto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿quién más sabe? Bella por favor – Alice estaba desesperada, parece que con Jasper iba en serio.

-Edward, pero no porque le conté, sino porque los vio – ahora si que la estaba reprochando. – los pilló el otro día besándose… ¿desde cuando es esto?

- Desde la primera semana – dijo Alice avergonzada. Nunca nadie había visto a Alice avergonzada – mi tía Victoria lo recomendó al director Aro. Nos habíamos visto antes un par de veces y cruzamos miradas, pero nada más allá, no pensé que le gustaría de verdad…

-Bueno, es bastante joven, está en practica, ¿no?, no debe tener más de siete años más que nosotros – dije, pensándolo seriamente, no me había fijado en lo joven que era el sr. Hale hasta ahora.

-Tiene veintitrés – me aclaró Alice.

-Da igual, Alice, es un profesor, por supuesto que yo no diré nada pero si Gossip Girl se llega a enterar de esto…

-Es por eso que no te conté, Bella – mi miraba en forma de disculpa. – estás en el grupo de las populares y es obvio que siempre estás en el ojo del huracán… ¡oh! Por supuesto que no te estoy culpando de ser una de las reinas de la escuela, sino que me llena de orgullo – se apuró en aclarar – pero lo callé todo para no perjudicarlo a él. Por favor, perdóname Bella…

-Tonta, no hay nada que perdonar, soy yo la que se siente por infantil, mira el ejemplo que doy yo – dije tratando de aligerar los ánimos – también oculto cosas, y no por eso soy la culpable.

Nos sonreímos, nos abrazamos y decidimos ir a buscar nuestras cosas para irnos a pesar de que aún no era hora de salida. Sam estaba agradecida, le tocaba física y sabía cuanto odiaba los números. Cuando empecé a ordenar mis cosas me dí cuenta que no tenía mis documentos, Alice y Sam me ayudaron a buscarlos pero no estaban por ninguna parte. Recordé la bodega de las mesas donde habíamos estado Edward y yo, definitivamente se había caído en ese lugar.

Les dije a Alice y a Sam que se adelantaran y que nos encontráramos en el café de cuatro calles más allá. Sería complicado encontrar mis documentos entre tantas sillas apiladas.

Cuando iba camino a la salita me encontré con Mike que estaba afuera de la oficina del profesor de Ed. Física. Traté de ignorarlo pero no tuve éxito, me cogió la mano y me obligó a darme vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres Mike?- dije impaciente.

-Sabía que aún estarías enojada, ni siquiera fuiste el otro día a mi casa por la junta de los de waterpolo – puso sus ojos de cachorro victimizado, odiaba esa mirada.

-Lo siento Mike, no estoy en el equipo de waterpolo – traté de soltarme, realmente quería irme, el tiempo perdido aquí era menor tiempo con Alice.

- Las otras chicas si fueron ¿sabes? Jess y las demás …- paró, sabía que se había equivocado.

-Bien por ti, ¿te divertiste con Jess? – dije irónicamente. En realidad no me gustaba torturar a Mike pero no quería que cupieran dudas respecto a que no me gustaba.

-¿Ves? Estás celosa, admítelo. Pero Bella, yo te quiero a ti – me agarró más firme de mi muñeca.

-Mike, lo siento, pero yo no te quiero de esa form…

-Le hablas más a Jessica que a mí, es para torturarme ¿verdad? – y tiró de mi brazo para besarme.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina y llamaron a Mike. ¡Salvada! Mike me soltó de mala gana y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Otro día seguimos – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento Mike, no habrá otro día, y hablo más con J porque ella no me debía ningún tipo de lealtad, tú si. – y le di la espalda.

Con suerte eso le daría que pensar y dejaría de molestarme por un tiempo. Lo bueno de J y Mike es que Jess no me hablaba todo el día de él como lo hacía con sus otros novios, seguramente porque se sentía culpable todavía, lo que eso estaba bien por mi.

Subí al tercer piso que estaba desierto, todos aún continuaban con sus clases, aún quedaban aproximadamente dos horas para que terminaran, dos horas de tortuoso tenis que me ahorraba. Seguramente si me hubiese presentado a esa clase terminaría coja con la destreza deportiva que tenía.

Me dirigí hacia la escalera, abrí la puerta y vi la silueta de Edward dentro de la sala detrás de las mesas apiladas. Cerré la puerta porque sentí ruidos por el pasillo y miré a Edward.

-¿Se te perdió algo? – dijo con mi sonrisa favorita.


	5. 5 Secretos

**Por fin ! EL CAPÍTULO CINCO ! =D perdón por la espera pero empezaron mis clases y los universitarios, por lo general, estan muuy ocupados.**

**Ojala les guste, sino, fuck off xD **

**Reviews !!!!! sexto capitulo = rewiews !**

**La historia original ojala me perteneciera pero no, solo esta historia ficticia porque los personajes son de Meyer... esepto Sam xP**

**Provecho !**

**Capítulo 5**

Así que los tenías tú – dije dándome cuenta en la trampa que había caído.

Juguemos a algo – me interrumpió. Aún sonreía – debes adivinar en que parte de esta sala están tus documentos, cada vez que te equivoques… debes responder una pregunta.

-Ok – me reí, era como un niño pequeño a veces- pero debo apurarme, Alice y Sam me están esperando…

-Nada de apuros – sonrió nuevamente. A veces su tranquilidad me ponía ansiosa.

-En esa mesa, al fondo a la derecha? – dije rendida.

-Entonces Bella, ¿Cómo es que un ángel como tú está en el grupo de las maquiavélicas populares? – ya había comenzado el interrogatorio y reí por lo bajo.

-Mmmm… es complicado.-

-No importa, tengo tiempo.- respondió resuelto.

-Antes era tímida y mi madre siempre me animó a relacionarme con los demás. Creo que al final lo hice por ella, para que no se preocupara porque ya era la 'reina de la escuela'. Y ahora que está Sam, no quiero decepcionarla.

-¿Por qué crees que la decepcionarías? Bella, deberías tener más confianza… - mi miró con ojos ingenuos.

-Hace un tiempo un exceso de confianza me jugó una mala pasada… - recordé de repente… aquel año que tanto quería olvidar. Recordé que estaba hablando con Edward; no quería que él supiese mi pasado, ni nadie, ni gossip girl tenía indicios de mi verdadero sufrimiento. Resolví evitar el tema tajantemente y lo miré con ojos firmes y la mentira salió de mi boca como única verdad – ya sabes, esto de ser popular me ha traído muchos problemas, sobre todo con Charlie, mi padre…

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre?- Pregunto preocupado. Sabía que caería en la trampa

-Cosas de populares, es un poco vergonzoso, ¿sabes? Hubo… una fiesta el año pasado y tuve problemas con los dueños del local, fue el gran chisme del año, bueno, suponiendo que todo el mundo me conoce- dije corriendo su mirada, gacha.

Cada vez que uno dice una mentira, por muy buena que sea la intención, debe decir otra mentira más para tapar sus errores, su pasado, su anterior mentira, cayendo en un pozo de falsedad que es totalmente opuesto a la realidad. Y aquí estaba yo, tapando mis errores, modificando mi propia realidad, mintiéndole a la persona que sabía que era la correcta para mi, a la que amaría, la q me apoyaría…

Se acercó a mi y sujetó mi cintura- pero eso es normal en este ambiente, no debería enloquecer por detalles, además no creo q tu quisieras meterte en problemas –

Eso crees? –pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa – no me haz visto en acción

Sonrió – claro q eres traviesa- miro con ojos encendidos- no dudo en lo q eres capaz de hacer… pero no creo q te guste preocupar a tu padre – me puso un dedo en los labios - pero ahora las preguntas no las haces tú.-

Siguió con la ronda de preguntas dejando el tema delicado de lado y haciendo preguntas inocentes e infantiles. A lo más y me preguntó cuantos novios había tenido o con cuantos me había metido, cosa que era totalmente injusta al yo no poder formular ninguna pregunta a él respecto a ese tema. Siguió con las preguntas incluso al ya haber encontrado mi billetera y decidió acompañarme hasta la puerta del café en donde se encontraban Alice y Sam.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude conversar con un chico sin incomodidad, sin la presión de tener que rechazarlo o devolverle el beso, simplemente conversar sobre nosotros. No nos besamos ni nada ya que estábamos en la calle y cualquier alumno –que se saltara las clases como nosotros- nos podría ver y era justamente lo que no queríamos; pero no hubo nada romántico entre nosotros, solo esa chispa de electricidad que recorría nuestros cuerpos cuando estábamos juntos. Nunca había sentido tal pasión por alguien, era algo tan nuevo… y aterrorizante.

Entré al café y en la mesita de al fondo estaban sentadas Alice y Sam. Me acerqué despreocupada hasta que ví la mirada penetrante de Sam.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté desconcertada, Sam nunca me miraba así al menos que hiciera algo realmente mal.

-¿Acaso buscaste la billetera de todos los de la escuela? ¡Te has demorado una hora! – se acercó a mi oído para que Alice no escuchara –¿no sabes lo difícil que es para mi consolar a la gente?

-Wow, ¿una hora? Lo siento chicas pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte –no sabía que se me pasara tan rápido el tiempo cuando estaba con Edward.

Pedí un café latte y nos pusimos a conversar sobre todo y sobre nada, sobre el problema de Alice, el popular grupo de amigas de Sam y mi novio enmascarado que Sam se moría por conocer o, por lo menos, saber quien era. Aquel día iba bastante bien, se estaba pasando rápido y el mal trago de los días anteriores iba desapareciendo pero empecé a sentir un pequeño ardor en mi garganta que comenzaba a preocuparme. Me negaba a mi situación rotundamente así que seguí conversando como si nada pero ahora el café me parecía más amargo y más seco que nunca.

Llegamos a casa y me recosté en mi cama agotada. Apenas era lunes y aun debía de soportar cuatro días más… y necesitaba hablar con Rene. Me dirigí al pequeño refrigerador que tenía al lado de mi cómoda y al abrirlo no vislumbré ninguno de mis refrescos. _Maldición_ grité para mis adentros. Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza y todo me daba vueltas. Sentí que Charlie llegaba a casa pero no quería que se preocupara por mi estado de salud, sobre todo porque odiaba a los médicos, todo lo que recordara a un hospital y el olor a sangre... definitivamente no era buena idea. Me acosté nuevamente a pesar de ser solo las 8 de la tarde y no recordé nada más hasta el día siguiente.

-Srta. Isabella, por favor, despierta- escuché una voz dulce que se alejaba a abrir las cortinas de mi habitación.

-Mmm… no, por favor, me siento terrible- dije con toda la energía que pude.

-Te ocurre algo srta.? –preguntó Leah, mi empleada favorita, dirigiéndose hasta mi cama y colocando una mano sobre mi frente.

-No, solo me duele la cabeza, y por favor Leah, deja de llamarme señorita o Isabella para despertarme. Sé que lo haces para torturarme- y traté de quitar su mano de mi frente.

-Por supuesto que no lo hago para torturarte, es para despertarte. Y tu temperatura está mucho más baja de lo normal, será mejor que te traiga un te- escuché el cerrar de la puerta ya que no quería abrir los ojos y traté de dormir un rato más.

Pero Leah llegó casi al instante con mi té y unas toallas calientes. Abrí los ojos para que no se derramara el té y vi la preocupada cara de mi sirvienta que esperaba a que tomara un sorbo.

Leah tenía una hermosa tez morena y unos ojos oscuros y profundos que generalmente denotaban amabilidad pero ahora me miraban con autoridad y preocupación, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo.

-Leah, te vas a arrugar de la cara de la preocupación que tienes. Relájate, es un simple dolor de cabeza- dejé mi té en el velador pero Leah lo volvió a coger.

-Por favor Bella, no quieres hacerme preocupar, ¿verdad? Solo este té y no te molesto más-

No sé porqué me preocupó la reacción de Leah, esta última semana había estado bastante insistente en todo lo concerniente a mi salud, como si supiera de antemano que mi dolor de cabeza vendría. Tomé el amargo té y rápidamente comencé a quedarme dormida.

Inexplicablemente me desperté a las 11 pm con el dolor aún partiéndome la cabeza. Sentí que un brazo me rodeaba y al voltearme vi que era Sam; definitivamente era la hermana que siempre quise. Tomé el celular del velador y dizque el botón automático al celular de Rene.

-¡Bella! Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? – Rene parecía muy contenta y expectante de escuchar mi voz. Y realmente no sabía por qué aún me sorprendía que no preguntara como una madre normal qué hacia a esa hora hablando por teléfono.

-Bien, creo… tu sabes, aún acostumbrándome- aún me dolía la cabeza y no quería dar más explicaciones.- mamá… está pasando, ya he aguantado demasiado, creí que soportaría pero…

-Claro cariño, ya me estaba preguntando cuando llamarías… ah!- se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono como se quebraba algo de vidrio- lo siento cariño, acabo de romper otra de tus botellas-

-¡Mamá! – traté de gritar lo más despacio que pude- ¡sabes que no puedes desperdiciar nada! Tanto trabajo te ha costado…

-No te preocupes tanto, tengo a Phil y a Jasper…- mi madre siempre sonaba TAN despreocupada.

-Deja de sumarle más trabajo a tus socios… mamá… para cuando llegan?-

-En unos dos días cielo – sonaba realmente apesadumbrada – tendrás que salir esta noche… cuanto lo siento hija-

-¡No! Ni hablar mamá, no lo haré, sabes que no puedo, no me atrevo…-

-¡Pero Sam te acompañará! No hay problema, no te sientas culpable-

-Por supuesto que te acompañaré- escuché la voz de mi media hermana a mi espalda- Bella ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Me vestí con uno de mis vestidos casuales de fiesta a regañadientes, sentía que no debía salir esa noche por mi espantoso dolor de cabeza pero no podía seguir encerrada en mi habitación y Sam no me ayudaba a ser una persona más hogareña.

Me miré al espejo una vez más. En el reflejo me miraba una chica un poco más diferente que de costumbre. Con mi pelo suelto y desordenado y mi Little Black Dress aún quedaban pequeños vestijios de la antigua Bella de siempre, la fashion y popular Bella, un poco más atrevida que de costumbre pero la misma al fin y al cabo.

En general, la diferencia estaba en el rostro. Maquillé mis ojos de negro, con mucha sombra alrededor de ellos para camuflar las ojeras con el maquillaje. Mi piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, producto del dolor de cabeza, me expliqué. No quise sobrecargar mi rostro con maquillaje y como entre mi palidez y mis ojeras, estas últimas se notaban más, decidí solo por ellos.

Los recuerdos volvían solos, aquellos que quería apartar pero sola, en aquella habitación, la humedad y el silencio retornaban insistentemente. Me apliqué un poco de gloss y salí al encuentro con mi hermana. Charlie ya estaba durmiendo pero ya no le sorprendía mis salidas de noche, estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

Subí a la limusina con Sam y nos dirigimos a un bar poco frecuentado por nuestro círculo social; no tendríamos problemas por nuestra edad, nuestro estatus social por lo general nos beneficiaba. A pesar de ser día miércoles, en NY había cientos de fiestas en cientos de bares pero lo que nosotras buscábamos no era precisamente entretención.

Entré sin ánimos de sociabilizar pero la música era perfecta así que me dirigí a la barra con Sam hasta que unos pocos minutos esperando se nos acercaron unos chicos pidiendo un baile. Tenía mala cara o tal vez era mucho para esos chicos pero se fueron con Sam y yo pedí un martini seco. Debía de entrar en calor para recuperar un poco los ánimos aunque el alcohol no me ayudara con mi cabeza. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo agradable que sería estar con Edward y en lo lejana que me parecía aquella noche tan perfecta en su casa.

El club en el que nos encontrábamos era famoso, entre los entendidos en el tema, de ser recurrente asiduo de _ellos, _así que me dispuse a buscar ciertos contactos que me facilitaran personas. No quería esforzarme en lo más mínimo en lo que siempre evitaba.

Los chicos que estaban disponibles estaban claramente drogados pero era justo lo que necesitaba, _una presa fácil._

Bailamos largo rato, tanteando el terreno y vigilando quien miraba el espectáculo. A pesar de que llamaba bastante la atención, todos parecían desinteresados en los demás, o podía intuir que gran parte de la muchedumbre eran de _mi especie._

Agarré el cuello de uno de los chicos y lo acerqué lentamente a mi boca, oliendo el olor a sangre que tanto añoraba y que tanto me prohibía. Mordí su cuello y pude sentir como su sangre fluía a través de mi boca, mi garganta… que sensación tan placentera.

Después de beber un rato decidí que era suficiente de aquel chico, podía matarlo si seguía. Lo aparte de mi cuerpo y sentí como una gota recorría la comisura de mis labios. Pero antes de poder limpiarla me dí cuenta que tenía un espectador.

Subí la mirada y ahí estaba. Aquella mirada que deseaba tanto como la sangre pero que apenas me permitía ver en esos momentos. Estaba Edward mirándome, atónito y con ojos de pánico y ya no podía hacer nada.

**Chan chan chaaaaannnn...**

**la historia toma un vuelco inesperado.**

**Ojala les guste el prox cap (si hay rewiews, of course)**

**no se preocupen que la historia sigue el hilo original, solo quería agregarle algo emocionante.**

**Jazz**


End file.
